This project is designed to examine within a developmental context the consequences for the social, psychological and physical aspects of growth for children whose parents' marriages have been disrupted. A representative national sample of high quality, The Health Examination Survey--Cycle II and III, will be employed to compare children reared by intact families with those reared in disrupted contexts while variables known to be related both to marital disruption and to social, psychological and physical development are controlled. Both longitudinal and cross-sectional data will be analyzed. The project will be done in four stages: 1) To determine the direct consequences for the child of being reared in a disrupted household; 2) To determine the extent to which such consequences for the child were due to mediating or control variables; 3) To determine the extent to which mediating and/or control variables interact with one another to attenuate or intensify the consequences for the child; 4) To determine and describe the developmental sequence of the consequences for the child by examining the extent to which the consequence variables interact with one another to attenuate or intensify the effects of being reared in a disrupted household.